1. Field of the Inventions
This application generally relates to heating devices and systems, and more specifically, to convective heating devices and systems configured for use in climate controlled (e.g., heated, ventilated, etc.) seating assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature modified air for environmental control of an automobile, other vehicles or any other living or working space is typically provided to relatively extensive areas, such as an entire automobile interior, selected offices or suites of rooms within a building (e.g., houses, hospitals, office buildings, etc.) and the like. In the case of enclosed areas, such as automobiles, trains, airplanes, other vehicles, homes, offices, hospitals, other medical facilities, libraries and the like, the interior space is typically heated and/or cooled as a unit. There are many situations, however, in which more selective or restrictive air temperature modification is desirable. For example, it is often desirable to provide an individualized climate control for a seat assembly so that substantially instantaneous heating or cooling can be achieved. For example, a vehicle seat, chair or other seat assembly situated in a cold environment can be uncomfortable to the occupant. Furthermore, even in conjunction with other heating methods, it may be desirable to quickly warm the seat to enhance the occupant's comfort, especially where other heating units (e.g., automobile's temperature control system, home's central heater, etc.) take a relatively long time to warm the ambient air. Therefore, a need exists to provide a heating system to selectively heat one or more portions of a climate-controlled vehicle seat, bed, other seat assembly and/or other item or device.